


Fight For The Truth

by sevtacular



Series: The Eurovision Part of Town [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision 2016, Gen, The Eurovision Part Of Town, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: "He's gone. He was known as Ovidiu Anton, and while many paid no attention to him, they always knew he was there."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Eurovision Part Of Town is an ongoing series by @fandomfishie on tumblr, which I am lucky enough to be considered an official author for.

Fight For The Truth  
All is silent in the Eurovision part of town. Complete silence. It doesn’t last long mind, but that moment of silence is important. Is symbolic. The silence lasts for ten seconds in Douwe Bob’s bar, where he mouths a silence I Love You across the bar to either Francesca or Amir, nobody is quite sure. Barei’s dance school is also quiet for a moment, where Barei herself slips to the floor before getting back up and encouraging her students to fight on through their struggles via dance. Not a sound can be heard. Not a shuffle of some cards, not a buzz of a dentist’s drill, not a snuffle of a wolf. Nothing except silence. Somehow, even the library, which is usually basked in the sound of silence, manages to become even quieter, even more still, in the moment of silence which occurs. The entire town, for that moment, feels something strong, something passionate.  
He’s gone. He was known as Ovidiu Anton, and while many paid no attention to him, they always knew he was there. Strong, courageous, determined. He was a man who dared to dream, and who chased what he believed in no matter what. He wasn’t necessarily a criminal, not by a long chalk. He was just unique. The more popular residents of the town did not need to fear him, but they all respected him completely. He was one of the special sort of person you have to be in order to fit into the Eurovision part of town. Dami Im knew him from his choices of literature. Books entitled Vampires Are Alive, the classic works of Cezar, and, of course, anything Genealogy could find in their archives which told of the mystic folklore which Ovidiu so passionately searched.  
As of late, he had been getting more and more outspoken, and more and more people had been listening to him. Barei listened to his messages of finding the power in herself, and took them back to her students. Ivan noticed his presence and began to put the motions in place for invites to be sent out to get Ovidiu into his club. Kaliopi listened to him profess how hate was burning his soul, and she prayed that her donuts were not getting burnt in the oven. Everyone in the Eurovision part of town knew who Ovidiu Anton was. Everyone.  
And now he is gone. Vanished into the dark of the night. No traces have been left. His books returned to the library, his invite to Ivan’s club untouched. Nothing changed, nothing new. Ovidiu has simply vanished, and the residents of the Eurovision part of town have noticed. Nobody can vanish from the Eurovision part of town, it simply is not possible. They could fade into the shadows, but they couldn’t disappear. Douwe’s bar and Frans’ coffeehouse become filled with idle talk and hushed whispers regarding Ovidiu. His recent outbursts against those higher than him have left people questioning. Has Ovidiu gone voluntarily, or has he been forced? Some say they heard that he was working on behalf of those who were in debt to those who run the Eurovision part of town, but nobody can prove this. Nobody quite knows what to do. Lighthouse X, the Soldiers Of Love, have been summoned to work alongside Eduard Romanyuta’s police force, but no officials have hold of any trace or clue as to what has happened to the mysterious Ovidiu.  
The Eurovision part of town is very special in the fact that, no matter how much drama occurs, and how much things are shaken up, it can always fall back into a steady rhythm (Loic Nottet wishes he could fall back into his Rhythm, but that’s another matter) as if nothing has happened. And that is what occurs. Talk of Ovidiu Anton subsides as people continue on with their lives. The moment of silence has passed, and they move on. He becomes the stuff of legends. A vampire slayer, who has left to fight the things which we cannot quite explain in life. The hierarchy continues as before, and people slowly forget about the drama. In Frans’ coffeehouse, a cup is placed back onto the counter. In Barei’s dance school, feet begin to shuffle. And somewhere on the edge of the Eurovision part of town, a man in a white hat stares into the distance, thinking. Maybe he knew what was going to happen. Maybe he didn’t know. Ovidiu Anton becomes an urban legend. Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> In no way is this meant to represent the characters involved, I am merely creating a fictional world based loosely upon real people.


End file.
